


My Monstrous Little Sister, My Dear Affectionate Sister.

by saphique



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassination, Brutal Murder, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Hilda kills Blackwood, Hilda protective and murderer, Murderers, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Zelda crying and in adoration, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: At the same time, I cry in delight, I cry in relief, I cry in amazement. I cry because I'm frightened, because I don't recognize my sister. I cry because I am astonished, because I do not recognize my sister.At the same time, you are the most admirable creature on the surface of earth, the most frightening creature of all, the creature embodying perfection.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	My Monstrous Little Sister, My Dear Affectionate Sister.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ma Petite Sœur Monstrueuse, Ma Chère Sœur Affectueuse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947190) by [saphique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique). 



> Had a dream where Hilda killed Blackwood for Zelda.  
> There you go.  
> Written like a poem. 
> 
> Well, some super powers created this translation rapidly.  
> Please be gentle. Enjoy :)

Beneath your apparent sweetness and tenderness live dangerous outbursts, frightening explosions, manifestations of incredible force. My dear Hilda, your power is frightening. Sometimes you show discreet cruelty, you show surprising composure. Behind your gentle sugary breath, you blind your surroundings with your pastel colors and your love for everything that is warm. You deceive your opponents by the kindness of your words, by the kindheartedness of your sayings.  
  
I know you murdered, dear sister. Violently, accidentally, out of self-defense and out of vengeance. Did you enjoy it, did you feel disgust, sometimes do you revisit theses memories, do you see them as marvelous or blackness? Do you see them as I see them? Do you perceive yourself as I perceive you? Only, nothing could prepare me for this sight, to witness your perfection in action.  
  
Do you have any idea how I feel right now, when my body is paralyzed, when the blood is frozen in my veins and my heart is pumping with pain, while you are there, smashing Blackwood's skull with incredible ferocity, I look at you like never before have I had the opportunity to look at you. You handle the shovel (the one with which I have often killed you) with agility and precision. Your two hands hold the handle firmly as you strike straight at Blackwood's body, more precisely against his head. Your gestures are calculated, no doubt in sight in your movements, I do not recognize any mark of remorse on your expression. I can only see an exceptional concentration, an appetite for accomplishment. You are trying to destroy him, you are trying to smash everything that could make his face identifiable. Pieces of skull shatter, bits of brains splash against your flowered dress, purple and yellow liquids stain your shoes, fragments of skeleton explode into dust. I can't describe the creaks I hear, the horrible yet marvelous noises of his body breaking apart. I also hear your breathing, constant and faithful, you make sure you have enough oxygen in your lungs and enough strength in your muscles during each of your gestures when you injure, mangle, blaspheme.

At the same time, I cry in delight, I cry in relief, I cry in amazement. I cry because I'm frightened, because I don't recognize my sister. I cry because I am astonished, because I do not recognize my sister. At the same time, you are the most admirable creature on the surface of earth, the most frightening creature of all, the creature embodying perfection.

Tears stripe my cheeks, warm and substantial tears, because I do not move. I can't move because you are all that is dearest to me. Hildegarde, the invincible, Hildegarde, my protector.  
My little sister, dear Hildie, whom I have mistreated so long, hiding my eternal jealousy under constant mistreatment. I envied you for your ease in doing absolutely anything. When you swear to do something, you bring it to fruition, not without effort but without uncertainty.

You are fulfilling my vile request, my shameful wish. With love and loyalty, you exhaust my nightmarish dream of annihilating Blackwood. Whether by guessing it, by reading my mind, or by your own initiative, you set out to make me the gladdest, protected, relieved, grateful witch.

Hilda, Hildie, Hildegard. My monstrous little sister, my dear affectionate sister.

You never looked at me with pity, you never made any judgment when I was in the grip of the Caligari Spell. You have only respectfully shown empathy and indignation. It was then, was it not, that you had already made the choice to assassinate my assailant? It was when you laid eyes on me, when I no longer had free will, that you took on this personal mission to protect me at all costs, didn't you?  
I'm frozen in place, tremors shake my legs and my arms, a knot forms in my throat, I have the impression of suffocating under the pressure of astonishment, under the power of excitement, amazed at my love for you.

And when all of a sudden you turn towards to me, your body lined with blood and bits of brains, sweat running down your neck to your chest, I understand that I can pass out at any moment. You still hold the deformed and reddened shovel in your hands, proudly, like the trophy you deserve. And it's only when I make a sound that sounds like a nervous laugh, an exhalation of relief, that you start to smile. Gradually, you regain normal breathing while you look at me, feeling accomplished.

I'm speechless and in love, my head is spinning and I'm dizzy. Seeing that I gradually weaken, you drop the murder weapon, you rush towards me, precisely, to take me in your arms. You hold my exhausted body when it is you who provided all the effort, while it is you who murdered, while it is you who assaulted over and over again, while it is you who have human segments against your clothes.  
You welcome my shivering body, my mouth that wants to speak, my eyes drowned in heartfelt tears. Your arms surround my shoulders, I hide in your sweaty neck. You smell of metals and flowers. I tremble and you kiss my forehead, you kiss on my wet eyelids.

You are my monstrous sister and I worship you with an unnamed veneration. I swear to perpetually respect you, to continually admire you, to work incessantly to erect you as my muse. Hildegard Spellman, Hildie, my blood-stained darling, my beloved and devoted sister, I am your eternal disciple.


End file.
